L'objet de ton désir
by Yukihana17
Summary: C'était une tentation sans nom, une attirance injustifiée, un désir soudain provoqué par sa vue, une réminiscence diffuse. Elle ne pouvait en détacher le regard, comme hypnotisée... Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une simple montre à gousset exposée dans une vitrine...


Titre : L'objet de ton désir

Auteure : Yukihana17 pour vous servir

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki, cette déesse du manga créatrice bien aimée de Pandora Hearts, et l'histoire à moi-même.

Pairing : Jack-Lacie et une mention de Oz-Alice à la fin.

Merci à ma super Beta, j'ai nommée Crisalys Nara !

Note : Voici ma première fanfic publiée sur ce site, que j'ai écrite l'année dernière... Dieu que le temps passe vite... Je sais qu'elle a encore pas mal de défauts, mais cela me fera me rendre compte de ma progression (si je progresse un jour ^^) et j'espère qu'elle vous fera passer un bon moment ! Ah oui, au départ c'était une songfic avec « Everytime you kissed me » de Yuki Kajiura (la musique de la montre), mais comme ce site ne les tolère pas je l'ai modifiée. Si vous voulez lire la version originale, elle est disponible au même nom sur .

Bonne lecture !

Elle était la plus belle de toute la boutique. Sa rondeur parfaite, ses motifs mystérieux, son éclat vieilli, tout cela l'avait séduite au premier coup d'œil. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle provoquait en elle des sentiments contradictoires. La nostalgie et la tristesse se mêlaient à une étrange joie, teintée d'amertume.

Comme hypnotisée, la jeune femme tendit la main vers l'objet de son désir… et se cogna contre la vitrine. Reprenant subitement ses esprits, elle pénétra lentement dans l'antique horlogerie, faisant tinter le carillon.

A son entrée, un jeune homme à la chevelure ébouriffée sorti la tête de sous le comptoir, la fixa quelques instant, l'air incrédule, et un sourire jovial apparu sur son visage. Il s'exclama :

- Une cliente ?! On n'en voit pas souvent par ici…En tout cas, bienvenue à l'« Horlogerie Vessalius, Horlogers de pères en fils depuis 1888 » ! Je suis Oz Vessalius, pour vous servir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Heu… Je voudrais voir la montre à gousset, là… Dans la vitrine…

- Ah ! La montre de mon ancêtre ? Je suis désolé mais elle n'est pas à vendre !

- Ah bon mais… pourquoi l'avoir mise en vitrine alors ?

- Heu…

Il semblait gêné, alors elle n'insista pas. Mais elle voulait cet objet ! Il l'attirait trop fortement ! Depuis qu'elle était entrée, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne parvenait pas a en détacher le regard…

Oz s'en aperçut, alla détacher la montre et lui tendit. Elle la prit délicatement, soulignant de ses doigts les fins tracés d'or. Elle était si captivée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à s'enfuir avec, une idée pourtant tentante au vue de son envie presque irrésistible de la faire sienne.

- Je ne peut pas vous la vendre mais… (la jeune femme releva précipitamment le tête, enfin intéressée par ce qu'il disait) mais je peut vous raconter son histoire.

- Son…histoire ?

- Oui. Si cela vous dit…

- Oui ! Je… je n'ai jamais vu cet objet mais… (elle caressa le boîtier) il m'est familier… comme si… je…

- Comme si vous le connaissiez depuis toujours ? Comme si vous retrouviez un vieil ami ? Cela arrive parfois, quand on a le coup de foudre sur quelque chose…

- Non, c'est…plus fort que ça…c'est indescriptible…

Il y eu un instant d'égarement, et elle s'écria :

- Alors, cette histoire ?

Oz s'installa confortablement, gardant toujours un œil vigilant sur la montre, et se lança, ravi de partager un vieux récit :

- C'était il y a environ cent ans. En ce temps là, la vie était dure, le travail manquait, et cette année, les récoltes avaient été mauvaises. Mon ancêtre, Jack Vessalius, vivait avec sa mère dans une petite masure, au nord de la ville. Un jour, alors qu'il était parti quémander du pain, un incendie se déclara. Il se précipita, mais retrouva sa maison en flammes. Le corps de sa mère fut découvert quelques jours plus tard.

Comme il n'avait plus rien, il essaya de se présenter à son père, un noble vaniteux, mais celui ci le rejeta, bâtard qu'il était.

C'est ainsi que mon ancêtre se retrouva mendiant, malheureux et seul au monde…

Mais un froid jour d'hiver…

_Il avait froid. La maigre couverture qu'il avait volé la veille ne suffisait pas. Jack se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et se tassa un peu plus contre le mur, comme pour disparaître à l'intérieur. Il ne pensait à rien, laissant la neige le recouvrir sans réagir, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Il sentait petit à petit ses membres s'engourdir, son esprit s'endormir… Il savait qu'il aurait dû bouger, réchauffer un minimum ses muscles, mais le repos était si tentant… Et puis, si il mourait…qui se souciait encore de lui ? Au moins, il pourrait retrouver sa mère, et qui sait, les anges l'accepteraient peut être …_

_Non. Il avait volé, et n'avait pas réussi à faire sa vie. C'était la géhenne qui l'attendait. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Qu'il aille en enfer ou au paradis… Ce serait mieux qu'ici, de toute façon…_

_Sans s'en apercevoir, il ferma les yeux. Sa main tomba lourdement sur le sol, et sa couverture s'affaissa. Il avait abaissé ses dernières défenses et sa vie lui échappait…_

_A quelques mètres, une jeune fille courait comme si la mort était à ses trousses. Elle jeta un regard inquiet derrière elle, et ne vit pas le lourd caillou au milieu du chemin. Ses pieds tapèrent violemment dessus, et elle tomba la tête la première, une petite boite s'échappant de ses paumes et percutant une masse sombre…_

_Jack sentit vaguement quelque chose le frapper. Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement, eut à peine un souffle fatigué en réaction. Son corps s'effondra malgré lui dans la neige et il resta là, inerte._

_Elle se releva avec rapidité et se précipita sur l'ombre. Elle récupéra rapidement la boîte et remarqua un détail…_

_- Mais c'est un être humain ! Quelle idée de dormir dans la neige, il va mourir…_

_Elle secoua fortement le jeune homme endormi, dont les longs cheveux ondulaient sur le sol, lui mis des claques, mais il ne réagit pas._

_« Que faire ? pensa-t-elle. Il faut qu'il se réchauffe… Et… je pense que je suis hors de danger maintenant… je… »_

_Elle sentit la fatigue la traverser et s'effondra au coté de l'inconnu. Fébrilement, elle se blottit contre lui, sous la couverture, lui transmettant sa chaleur, et chanta, pour sortir l'inconnu de l'abîme et ne pas y sombrer à son tour._

_Jack ne sentit pas l'intrusion, mais une douce chaleur finit par l'atteindre. Peut être qu'il ne mourrait pas, finalement… A moins que la mort ne soit un réconfort… Et qu'elle ait une voix si douce…_

_Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, son esprit sortit du sommeil. Il se réveilla avec étonnement. La mort ne l'avait-t-elle pas emportée ? En regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était au même endroit que la veille. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit la jeune fille pelotonnée contre lui ! L'avait-t-elle sauvé ?_

_Elle bougea, ouvrit les yeux, et lui sourit :_

- _Alors, bien dormi ?_

- _Heu…qui êtes vous ? bredouilla-t-il._

- _Je m'appelle Lacie…et toi ?_

- _Jack._

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Oz, qui s'était interrompu. Sans savoir pourquoi, son histoire l'émouvait profondément. Elle percevait un écho en elle. Aux noms de Jack et Lacie, son cœur avait fait un bond et les larmes avaient recommencées à couler sur ses joues, incontrôlées. Oz ne s'en était pas rendu compte, tout à son récit :

- Jack et Lacie ne se séparèrent plus. Elle exerçait sur lui une attirance profonde, irraisonnée. Elle partagea sa vie durant quelques jours, lui montra comment se sortir de sa situation. Elle était pour lui un rayon de soleil, qui changeait sa vision du monde. Son chant, qui l'avait sauvé, était un réconfort quotidien.

Mais un jour, deux personnes emmenèrent Lacie avec eux. Jack apprit qu'elle était de noble extraction, et qu'elle avait échappé à un mariage arrangé avec Levy Baskerville, son cousin et que sa famille était à sa recherche. Juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent, Lacie donna à Jack une de ses boucles d'oreilles, et lui dit, résignée :

« Je dois te quitter maintenant, mais ce bijou nous liera toujours. Ne m'oublie pas… »

Après son rapt, Jack fut anéanti. Il essaya de contacter les Baskerville, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il se hissa avec force dans la société, voulant les atteindre. Et quand, finalement, il réussit à avoir de ses nouvelles… Il apprit sa mort. Lors de son mariage, une violente dispute avait éclatée entre elle et son frère, car elle n'avait qu'une des boucles d'oreilles nuptiales, et ne pouvait offrir l'autre à Messire Levy.

Elle s'est un peu trop approchée de la falaise et…

Oz s'interrompit et regarda la jeune femme. Ses larmes coulaient maintenant à flots. Il lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'elle usa rapidement et continua :

- Après les larmes et la colère, Jack se reprit. Comme il était devenu un artisan horloger de talent, il fabriqua cette montre, en souvenir de celle qu'il avait aimé, et garda, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, la petite boucle d'oreille… A sa mort, ses cendres furent dispersées dans la falaise où Lacie avait perdu la vie, et la boucle d'oreille fut déposée sur sa tombe commémorative, son corps n'ayant pas été retrouvé. Les deux bijoux ne furent jamais réunis à nouveau… Voilà l'histoire de cette montre…

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Son cœur était serré, victime d'une douleur qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Oz lui retendis un mouchoir et lança pour lui changer les idées :

- Et je ne vous ai pas encore montré le meilleur ! Ce n'est pas seulement une montre…

Il prit l'objet et l'ouvrit. Une mélodie à la fois mélancolique et sentimentale s'éleva, sortie de la petite boîte à musique incorporée à la montre.

- C'est la mélodie chantée par Lacie. Malheureusement, plus personne ne connaît cette chanson… Elle en a emportée le secret avec elle…

Il s'interrompit. Une voix venait de s'élever dans la boutique, accompagnant la mélodie.

Des notes pures, chantées, son harmonieux, par cette jeune femme sortie de nul part…

Des paroles inconnues et retrouvées… Un visage empli de bonheur. Empli d'espoir.

Oz n'en revenait pas. C'était exactement cette mélodie ! Mais comment… Il sentit soudain des larmes sur ses joues. Elle le faisait pleurer sans qu'il s'en rende compte…

Un air simple, mais tellement profond. Un air résonnant avec les pensées enfouies… Echo d'un passé révolu…

Elle chantait d'une voix claire et précise, malgré ses yeux embués. Une foule d'émotion se bousculaient en elle, et les paroles lui venaient sans efforts. Elle savait maintenant.

Expression de ce qui fut, de ce qui est et de ce qui sera… Expression d'un amour défiant la mort… Expression d'un instant…

Oz écoutait, ébahi, ce chant oublié de tous, et qui signifiait tellement. Elle ferma délicatement la montre, regarda le garçon et lui dit d'une voix douce

- Tu lui ressembles…

Oz cligna des yeux.

- Hein ?

Mais la jeune femme n'était plus là. A la place, posée délicatement près de la montre, se trouvait une petite boucle d'oreille…

Des années plus tard, près d'une petite tombe placée sous un arbre, à quelques mètres d'une vertigineuse falaise, Oz souriait. Soudain, il sentit une main dans la sienne, et une voix souffla doucement :

- Tu viens, Oz ?

Le jeune garçon, qui était maintenant un homme, regarda une dernière fois la tombe et répondit tendrement :

- J'arrive, Alice.

Ils s'éloignèrent, et il ne resta plus sur la falaise, qu'une stèle, sur laquelle était posé deux petites boucles d'oreilles, enfin réunies.

Une review pour une pauvre auteure désoeuvrée ? Ou des tomates peut-être ?


End file.
